


Summertime

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Summer heat; Alex's thoughts.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Drabble Challenge on the MKLove Group.

**Title:** Summertime  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Pairing:** None  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Language  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 9/12/04  
**Summary:** Summer heat; Alex's thoughts.  


**Disclaimer:** The X-Files, the series, concepts and characters, are the property, copyright and trademark of Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter and others. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes. 

* * *

_"Summertime and the livin is easy."_

Yea, right. Whoever wrote that obviously never spent any time in Houston in July. Even with the A/C cranked to high it's like a fucking sauna in here. I've stripped off everything I legally could and I'm still dripping with sweat. 

Of course my partner looks as cool and collected as he always does. I don't think he even notices the temperature as we head North on I-45 towards a boring interview with some redneck rancher who claims his cattle were mutilated by little green men. 

I turn slightly to unstick myself from the seat, but also to get a look at him. He's got this little bead of sweat above his upper lip. Instead of just wiping it off, Mulder uses his tongue and licks it off. 

God... That mouth should be declared a lethal weapon. I'd certainly be a willing victim to it. 

Oh, fuck! This heat is affecting me more than I thought. Down, boy.... That last think I need is for Mulder to notice I'm sporting an erection. How would I explain that one? 

'Well you see, Fox, I was fantasizing about you giving me a blow job.' 

Right.... 

End?


End file.
